The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
Silicon carbide (SiC) has a band gap approximately three times greater than the band gap of silicon (Si). Thus, since the thermal excitation of minority carriers rarely takes place in SiC, semiconductor devices using SiC can operate at a high temperature of 300° C. or more. Therefore, the semiconductor devices using SiC are expected to be usable as sensors, for example, in high temperature environments.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-93482 discloses that in a SiC substrate, for example, regions having high and low concentrations of impurities are provided below a gate insulating layer with a channel region sandwiched.